Emotional Storm
by Gothic Blood
Summary: SEQUEL TO TROUBLE WITH EMOTIONS! READ FIRST In short, Raven and Cyborg are happy together, but will a malevolant force strike them down and brake them apart. A story of love, passion and oddly placed author character references. Enjoy.
1. Eye of the Storm

A/N: Yo, Ray x Cy fans!! It's that kid that sorta disappears time again. Some people were actually interested in a sequel with Troubles with Emotions, well here it is, in all it's I'm-older-know-so-it's-written-better glory. Here goes!!

Title: Emotional Storm

Summary: Raven and Cyborg have their pie and are eating it too, but how long will this peaceful atmosphere last? And what of this stalking shadow that seems to have taken an interest in Raven?

Disclaimer: Because I don't want to keep writing this in every chapter let me say it now and have it be true for every page afterwards. I do not own anything in relation to the Teen Titans; I'm just using them for my sometimes-warped mind. The only character that I take claim to is Gothic Blood and that's it, if more come, I will claim them, but yeah, no. I also don't own any brand names in that might be used in this story, and you know the ones I'm talking about, so don't give me that look…

Chapter 1 Eye of the Storm

There is nothing. All is dark. All is quite. Words are heard in the distance. Slow. Rhythmic. Whispered. The words echo in a meditated state.

'_Azirath…Metreone…Zinthos' _the voice's barer speaks in a graceful, yet low and sharp manner. As the words continue to flow, the scenery changes, highlights of purple surge by in an electrical fashion. Shapeless colors, mostly dark shades, float by in streams to fill the darkness. The scene continues for what seems like hours…until. The colors are interrupted.

Did something move? Over there. A dark shadow? What could it be? The voices barer words become strained and harsh; her focus brought away from meditation and onto the possible plague. She sees it again, this time it has a shape and it's moving closer. Faster. She begins to panic as the form in question takes on a familiar malevolent shape. Her breathing stilted, she can't feel her body. She can't remember what to do?

The words flow stops completely. The darkness is back. The figure is still there. Its presence is too easily felt. Her fear begins to overwhelm her. She can't breathe. She feels the malevolent force choking her. It so close that it could easily overwhelm her. Is this the end? No. A voice in the distance? That voice!

'…_Cy-Cyborg!?'_

Raven jolted up from her bed, the jewel embedded in her head burning as if its ruby shades were actually blazing with fire. She let out a small whimper as she grazed a hand over the protruding pain. She began to gain her bearings as she felt the comfort of her mattress on her darkly inspired bed frame. She looked around to see everything in the places they should be; no books, or mirrors for that matter, out of place.

She let out a pained sigh as she gently levitated out of bed; being far passed the triviality of walking in this state. She added time to her hubristic thinking as she noticed her raven shaped digital clock beeping 3:30 am. She mumbled under her breath and stepped into her bathroom to gain a look at herself in the mirror. The face staring back at her was nothing as it used to be; and it wasn't all due to the recent lack of sleep she has been experiencing lately. She smiled at the reason as a small reminder stuck to the corner of the mirror.

A small Polaroid was attached to the top left corner of her gothic mirror frame. It displayed Raven in a flowing black gown with a complementing purple rose corsage with a nervously grinning Cyborg in a well fashioned tux and, for his own benefit, the Cloaking Rings; giving him his human like appearance that, in all honesty, Raven felt indifferent about, but Cyborg insisted. His hand was timidly, yet affectionately placed around Raven's waist, which was overlapped by Raven's biggest change in appearance. She picked up a brush nearby and began to tangle with it once she noticed what sleeping had done to it.

Her once short cut hair was now at low waist level, usually straight but at the moment quite untamed. Giving up on the brush, she just skipped the epic battle and went straight to her shower. Besides her hair, nothing really stuck out that was life changing. She was still deathly pale, her red jewel, now only tingling here and there, still placed in her forehead, her eyes still radiating a hidden power.

She washed quickly and walked back to her room where she flopped on her bed, the clock now blinking an incriminating 4:45am. The others, most importantly Cyborg, woke up in about another hour and sleep didn't feel like gracing her presence. She glanced half asleep over at her wardrobe, to one drawer specifically. Inside the drawer there lay a small reflective looking glass that lead to a world much like the one Alice falls into; where it all began just a few months ago with the arrival of a meddlesome blonde.

Raven gave off a very uncharacteristic fit of soft laughter. That night was one of the longest and most unforgettable nights she can name to date; it started everything. Raven gave a small sigh; still not weary enough to make that final leap into a peaceful slumber. She glanced over at the clock and gave an annoyed stare to find her spacing only wasted two minutes, non-the-less she decided to get up and start her morning ritual off with her favorite herbal tea.

--

Outside of the Titan's Tower, an ominous figure stood covered by a deep, receding shadow as day began to break. Blue hair wrapped in a messy, spiked ponytail waved in a slight breeze in the chilly autumn air, yet the figure neither flinched nor shivered in its wake. A small grin could be seen as the sun revealed his sharp-toothed, Cheshire smile. A blue flame started ablaze behind him in a dull light. It blinked, bright to dull, as if waiting for a response from the figure. Blue hair flicked as the figure seemed to take notice of its presence.

"Our little blossom is still to immature to bud, but by the end of the day," He brushed spiked bangs away from his brow. "She'll be the ripest fruit to be plucked."

--

A/N:... I hate Mac, and I do have a bias, cause I'm totally working with it right now and I find it crap-tabular, so I have no idea how this is going to turn out. Hope you enjoyed it...if you can read it, cause from what I see, it's formatted weird...Chapter two will come up soon...hopefully...again this is a sequel, read Troubles with Emotions for the first, badly written, part of the story. Thank ya.


	2. A Little Rain Must Fall

A/N:...okay, so I MAY have let this die...but I guess there is no harm in writing a little bit more onto it...I won't feel better till I do...Oh, e-gads I don't even know where to start... Pray for me...

* * *

**Chapter 2 A Little Rain Must Fall**

* * *

Her reflections on the kitchen's chrome and linoleum counters were her only company at these early hours of the morning. She decided to use the coffee machine, as to avoid making more noise than she needed to with the kettle that sat silently on the stove. Years of progression in technology and they still make those things louder than a steam engine. She laughed at her train of thought; her sleep deprivation blowing the humor a little too far out of proportion.

She followed the basic mechanisms of setting up for a normal cup of coffee: the filter, the tea and the cup of water. She flipped the switch and watched the coffee maker percolate happily as lavender and jasmine played sonnets in the air. She already felt more relaxed as she reached for her dull, blue cup that sat in the back of the cupboard.

A flash of pain beat through her head as the cup fell to the floor and shattered. Though her mouth made no sound, she covered it with her hands in hopes that it would somehow stifle the sound of the, now broken, coffee cup. She stood still in this position, until she felt satisfied that no one heard her. She gave an aggressive sigh that caused a sponge to jump off the counter tops. She caught the sponge as it fell back to the earth and used the once airborne kitchen appliance to sweep the shards of glass into the dust pan and straight into the waste bin.

As the coffee maker began to signal that all the water had been used and the tea wasn't getting any more ready, she stared blankly at the cupboard that caused the bolt of pain. She weighed the consequences in her head and decided that if she didn't get her damn tea and start some damn relaxation, the Titans Tower would have more than an early awakening or apocalypse to worry about. She quickly grabbed another cup and closed the cupboard; as if one second more would have cost her, her arm.

As she poured the specially brewed cup she began to ponder the strange incident that had occurred but seconds ago.

'There was no reason for such a reaction...' she reasoned as she sipped the lavender, jasmine symphony. 'The jewell only reacts to my father and usually only triggers during meditation if he is not in my plane of physical view...' She couldn't shake the fact that something just didn't seem right. The dreams seemed to becoming more frequent and more damaging. In reason, it could be inferred that soon it would escalate to a planned point of damage; knowing her father it was most certainly planned so. However, the reason made no sense. Trigon's power could only reach such heights on two days: Raven's Birthday and during a Red Moon Cycle. Her birthday had passed months ago and the last time she had checked, another red moon cycle wouldn't be around for a few years.

'No...something just doesn't feel right...' There had to be an element she was missing. She could _feel_ it. It seemed to be so obvious how he could have such influence on her...but it just wouldn't come to her. However, she was soon greeted by two great arms wrapping around her. They chilled at first, but as soon as they met her warm flesh the metal alloys greedily ate up the all the heat that her flesh would offer. Her shock was instantly stifled as she laid back into his strong embrace.

"Mornin' Hun!" He cooed in a soft, yet over diabetic-ally sweet voice. She giggled uncharacteristically and replied with a tender kiss and an equally sweet, "Good Morning."

"And since it's morning," He began as he dashed to the kitchen. "You know what that means...?" he hinted. Raven merely shook her head.

"No...oh no...no, no, no..." she sighed, fighting to keep her amusement inside.

"Oh yes!" He retorted with nothing but laughter in his voice "Whacky Waffle Wednesday!" Raven giggled hysterically as batches of waffle batter began to fly behind cybernetic shoulders. Every Wednesday Cyborg threw this strange festival to celebrate that specific, syrupy breakfast item. Though this morning, much like any other for a superhero, was filled with surprises . The building flashed red and the alarm began to sound throughout it's hallowed halls. Their mysterious leader stood atop the staircase with his infamous one-liner.

"Trouble...."

* * *

Screams could be heard from the area, but evaluation of the site proved that the threat seemed very minimal. This was only supported when an 'infamous' villain appeared creating small bouts of mischief. His blue hair wafted in the breeze as he flew around atop a scythe, setting small fires of multiple colors in his wake. When the Titans arrived at the site, it seemed half the people stopped running and began to find these antics entertaining.

"You have to admit, he's very persistent." Terra admitted as Thade set a small bush's flowers aflame in several shades of pinks and purples.

"I don't understand..." Robin confessed as he looked at the unthreatening villain. " My computer ran extremely powerful entropy readings...The threat would be much higher than this fool lighting his own fireworks..."

"I think it is most glorious!" Starfire exclaimed as she joined a small crowd of people around a prism colored tree. Cyborg, Terra and Beast Boy also entertained his strange antics, but Raven sat stoned face as she levitated. She also read a very high level of energy from the this weakly foe. She also noted that he had never flown so gracefully on his scythe, if she saw him fly at all. Even his costume also seemed to have changed. A sleeveless, red leather shirt with cut away sleeves strapped to his upper arm and flowing gently in the breeze, his pants echoed the color, but were made of what looked like cotton, covered in chains. His cape was the same shade blue as always, but seemed to 'move' more. Beside the cape, he seemed to look like some high school student. Robin walked up to Raven and the shared a glance of equal aggravation.

"...He is creating a public violation...he must be informed and persuaded to hold the pyrotechnics for clearance." Raven nodded, but continued to look skeptically at Thade.

'There is just something...different....' She convinced herself that it was just his attire and followed the group to seek peaceful resolution. Thade seemed to have noticed they were there all along, but only moved towards them as they walked up to him. He smirked and glided down to greet them.

"Hello Titans, enjoying the show?" He inquired, his voice suddenly more elegant and disturbing.

"Oh Yes! The colors are most beautiful!" Starfire agreed naively.

"Regardless of how nice and benign, it's against city ordinance, we have to ask you to stop please." Robin stated very diplomatically. Thade responded with a smile that shot straight to Raven's jewell with searing pain; upon seeing Cyborgs and Terra's worried faces, she stifled the pain to hold the worry for a later time. Thade landed elegantly and mysteriously, reminiscent of dark prophets romanticized in old scribes of ancient religions.

"But of course" He stated, "...besides, it seems I got the desired effect~."

Before he even finished his final syllable, only his outline could be perceived by physical eyes. Starfire felt her arm twist and her body thrown hard against a metal object thought to be a lamp post, Beast Boy felt several sharp cuts and a warming sensation as the blood loss compromised his physical state. Robin, reacting the fastest of the group, dodged a few lethal blows, but his shock over his foe's new speed and energy led Thade to take advantage of several weaknesses and leave scolding burns of the colors he could summon. Terra felt the earth around her erupt into fierce, tar black volcanoes, enveloping her in a twisted, claustrophobic, hot-tar bath that not even her inner power could save her from and Cyborg felt his electronic limbs either shut down or watched his parts fly past him as gravity finished him off as he skidded down the street to loose consciousness.

Raven's jewell erupted in pain and was paralyzed as all she could do was watch as her friends fall, like snowflakes in midwinter. Thade reassumed his position; as if he never even moved. Raven shrieked as she tried to lunge forward, but was still held in her paralysis. Thade administered a sickening chuckle as his cape folded in the wind to form new shapes that resembled the horrified faces of those who now ran in terror. He glided over without effort over to the paralyzed Titan as she struggled to brake free. Without effort he grabbed her face and brought it closer to his, his shape now too menacing to be described as human.

"This is but the beginning." He chuckled "As long as you stay with them, they will feel nothing but pain." Her facial expressing pleasing the sadist in him. "I've been watching you. Taunting you. Haunting you. I know about your secrets, your passions, your, " he chuckled "Interests." he solidified the statement by holding up cyborg's arm as it spread electric static on the floor below. Her face began to hurt from her expression of hatred and fear. Satisfied, he began to walk away, only to stop and turn around.

"Oh," he added with hellish undertones "and the physical damage is only half of what I can do." he demonstrated his point by lifting the arm of cyborg, but instead of mechanical part spewing static, there was flesh and blood, and it certainly was more gruesome. She screamed once more as every inch of her convulsed in terror. He threw the arm and lifted his left hand in a more than demonic fashion.

"You are almost ripe, my delicate little flower." he sad as he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Raven fell to the ground but kept her wits about her. She scrambled to her feet to run to her fallen lover and comrades. As she did however, she noticed them all close together, seemingly unharmed. To her horror though, she noticed them with equally terrified faces.

"D...did I just have one of those...Mares of the Night." Starfire stuttered as she held her wrist, still beating with the pain that she couldn't discern as reality or fiction. Robin only said nothing and turned his back to the Tower as Beast Boy dazed and tried to gain balance from his phantom scratches and bloodshed; Terra trying to help hold him up, her face just as twisted in horror as Raven's. Cyborg only stared horrified at his arm, the very same arm that Thade so recently held of flesh and blood. He looked over to Raven with a face of pure horror, only to notice her own expression of terror forgetting his own pain, he reached his other arm to her.

"Raven..." He started, but she was already gone, to her only sanctuary, her only safe-house, which now felt as if a million eyes were starring into her.

* * *

A/N:...Mmm...dark fiction (gurgle) I felt that I should elevate this to a new level of creepy and I hope it painted a picture for you :D I might have to change the level though...Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha :D


End file.
